The acceptance of wireless devices as a preferred personal communications medium has created a growing demand for such devices. Users of such devices also increasingly expect more functionality and a broader range of services to be made available through such devices. Not only is there a demand for more functionality, there is also a demand for faster response times and more efficient access to remote services.
Data message optimization is not new and a compact messaging system and method is taught in the Assignee's published U.S. patent application No. US 2004/0194105 A1 published Sep. 30, 2004, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for a system and method that provides an even higher level of optimization in order to ensure that wireless messaging can keep up with demand and that wireless device users remain satisfied with the performance of their mobile devices.